The Wrath of Gaia
by thegodofconquest16
Summary: The nature is slowly getting destroyed by the countless fights and wars. Now Gaia herself will take a stand by choosing a champion that will do her bidding. Elemental nations get reasy for the wrath of Gaia
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi I'm back for this new story called The wrath of Gaia, sorry guys I know I'm not updating my stories for like a month now but I just don't have my drive until this day so please enjoy my new story, please leave some reviews to help me out and thank you for having some time to read my stories .**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my oc, some jutsus, and some of the creatures other than that they each belong to their respective creators.**

' _I like bacon' Inner taught_

" **Cliffhanger no Jutsu" Techniques, Kyuubis Voice**

" _ **I'm so Fabolous" Animals Voice**_

" _Fear my wrath puny humans" Gods and Goddesses Voice_

Training ground 44 or much commonly called as The Forest of Death because of the various plants and animals that can kill an average ninja, currently a girl with shoulder length red hair green eyes and a round face that makes her look like a tomato wearing a white tattered sundress no less than 7 is dead tired because of all of the running she did to escape the villagers who called her demon bitch and something along side of it and throwing anything they can get at her. ' _Why does this things always happen to me, what did I do them to deserve this?'_ She asked herself this question.

Suddenly the tall grass near her rustled she was surprised cause she thought that the villagers followed her but was proven wrong when she saw a creature that is almost as tall as her and looks like blue tiger with a scorpions tail replacing the normal tail of a tiger " _ **Who are you"**_ the creature asked __"Hi I'm Nyaruko Uzumaki" " _ **You can understand me? How?"**_ "I can understand animals and plants since I'm 3 when I joined the conversation of my plants at home and when I talked to the rats at my apartment" " _ **Wow that's an amazing ability"**_ "Thanks but I didn't get your name and why are you like that?" _**"I'm Aoi and my species are called Panthera Imperator or Emperor Tiger Scorpion "**_ "Wow I never knew that such thing existed your kind are not even stated in the book that Saru-jiji gave me" _**"Well my kind are rare and is only endemic to this forest because of the temperature."**_ "Can we be friends Aoi-chan?" Nyaruko asked _**"It's my pleasure to be your friend Nyaruko-chan"**_ "Yay!" Nyaruko jumped in joy at gaining a new friend "let's play tag you're it" Nyaruko said as she tagged Aoi and run through the forest.

"ANBU find Nyaruko and if she's being attacked capture them immediately" Sarutobi Hiruzen the Professor, The Kami no Shinobi , and The Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato is currently alarmed that her granddaughter Nyaruko is missing for hours now and is now in the verge of ripping the civilian council a new one until "JiJi!" "Nyaruko! What happened to you did the villagers hurt you" she checked the girl for any scars or wounds "No Jiji I outran them and went to this forest I think it's called the forest of death" Nyaruko said "What! you went to the Forest of Death!" the Hokage said with slight fear "Yeah and I met a new animal friend her names Aoi she's an Emperor Tiger Scorpion her species is not even recorded on the animal books that you gave me and we played tag" Nyaruko said with happiness "What does she look like?" the Hokage asked "She's like a cub almost tall as me she's color blue and she has a wicked scorpion tail and she said that she's only found there in the forest" Nyaruko explained "I see so you can go home now Nyaruko a little girl like you needs rest to become a beautiful ninja when they grow up"the Hokage said "Bye JiJi see you tomorrow" Nyaruko said as she closes the door to go home

On her way home someone shouted "Hey look it's the Demon bitch" and he quickly made a mob to kill the 'Demon Bitch' as they call her. After sometime the mob quickly trapped Nyaruko at the edge of the village _"No! No! No! this can't be happening"_ Nyaruko thought as she was exhausted from all the running that she did in hope to lose them "You think you can hide from us Demon Bitch" Another civilian said as he threw a rock at Nyaruko "Let's finish what the fourth started" a random chunin said as he kicked Nyarukos stomach "someone, anyone please help me" Nyaruko pleaded "You don't deserve those eyes you demon bitch" said another random chunin as he impaled Nyarukos eyes with a rusty kunai. "Aaar **ghhhhhh!"** Nyaruko yelled to the heavens as slowly her voice became demonic suddenly what no one expected were a pack of wolf like creatures but with their body littered with spikes that are as white as the moon and a group crocodiles that are as big as a rhino and slithers like a snake because of the abundance of its feet and the creature Is green as the swamp it lives in. The mob tried to escape ( the key word tried) but failed when vines sprouted from the ground that tripped and constricted the mob and gigantic plants that resembles the venus flytrap and the pitcher plant emerged from the ground to eat their prey while the ANBU team that where ordered by the hokage to help Nyaruko and arrest the mob could only watch the gore that is happening as the wolves impaled their victim with their spikes and eat them, the crocodile snakes decided to constrict their victims to break the bones and eat their victim fully after the constriction, while the carnivorous plants decided to eat their victims on how their species eat them by using the acids in their body to slowly melt their victims. After the massacre as they called it the plants submerged and the animals went to their own way Neko the leader of the ANBU team decided to pick up Nyaruko and went to the hospital but not before ordering one of her teammates Bear to give a written report to the hokage.

"ANBU what's her condition!" Hiruzen ordered as he got out of the monthly meetings regarding the funds of the village. "She was safe Hokage – sama but she lost her eyes when a chunin impaled her with a rusty kunai, only a bit of it's chakra leaked from the seal the weird things is she might have awakened a lost bloodline Hokage – sama" "Can you describe it Bear?" asked the Hokage with general confusion because the Uzumaki Clan are only known by their long lifespan "When she screamed she called creatures we haven't seen before and by what we have see she has Mokuton like the first Hokage" "Can you Describe the creatures that she called ANBU Bear?" "The first is a pack of wolves but their body is littered with spikes like a porcupine and from what we have seen they can control the spikes to impale their prey and the other creatures are crocodiles that are big as rhinos but they don't have legs so they just slither to their victim and constrict their prey until the victims bones break so they can eat their prey fully like a snake." "I haven't heard of a bloodline that can call creatures the nearest is the Inazukas but they form bonds with their canines, let's go and check Nyaruko shall we Bear" "Hai Hokage – sama!" as they both shunishined to the ER room of the hospital.

Nyaruko woke up in a lush forest filled all kinds of beautiful plants and flowers, She was greeted by a orange fox that is as big as a dog with ninetails **"Hello Jailer"** "Who are you and where am I" Nyaruko said as she picked a green rose with red tips from the bush **"I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune and we are in your mindscape"** Nyaruko was shocked and enlightened because she finally connected the dots on why she was called 'Demon Bitch' by the villagers "why am I in my mindscape?" **"You are in your mindscape because of 'the incident' that happened and we are in a bit of a problem"** "what problem?" **"But first let me tell you a bit of history about my kind. At First there is an all out war but a princess named Kaguya Otsutsuki wished to stop the war by eating a fruit from the Tree of Shinju that caused her to be the first chakra user in history, After she stopped the war the civilians revolted against her but that's a story for another time. Some years later the Shinju tree was enraged by someone stealing a fruit from him so he attacked the nation but was stopped by Hagoromo Otsutsuki or what you humans call him The Sage of Six paths He separated the Juubi into nine parts which are now called the tailed beasts and the remaining parts in the moon."** "So what does that relate to me?" **"I'm getting there if you haven't interrupted me. We were feared in all of elemental nation the only way to defeat us is to seal us. We can't be sealed on an inanimate object because it will just break and we will be released. So you humans sealed us in your offspring much likely a newborn because the chakra of a new born can still adapt with our corrosive chakra. Now the problem is the seal that was used to seal me in you"** "Why?" **"The seal that was used on you is not just to hold m chakra but to slowly suck my chakra into your system that's where the problem comes in the damages that were did to you sucked up to much chakra to repair and that left me barely alive without my other half I might fully merged with you when you reach 13 that will automatically make you the next Kyuubi so the choices are we find the other half so I can live or you become the next Kyuubi."** Nyarukos mind can't comprehend what the Kyuubi is saying 'Is she saying that if we didn't find her other half I will become a beast' but they were surprised when a bright light appear before them .

" _Hello my champion"_ Before them a green haired woman with a face that can make anyone wet at how she looked and a body that was like carved by the gods themselves having a perfect hourglass figure wearing a wearing a brown dress that is as brown as the trees with leave like designs scattered at the dress making it look like real leaves are falling from the dress and a golden tiara with a green gem that is most likely jade engraved at the center of it. "Who are you?" Nyaruko asked as she and Kyuubi were enchanted by the woman that appeared before them. _"I am Gia the Goddess of nature and you Nyaruko Uzumaki are my champion."_ "What's a champion." _"You are like my avatar in the mortal realm while I help you in anyway I can in the skies above"_ "Why did you choose me?" _"I chose you because of your kind heart to nature and it's blessings to humans and I have only one mission for you"_ "What is it?" _"It is to protect to preserve and to bring justice to those who harm or destroy nature in anyway necessary. I have already given you my blessing "_ "what is that blessing?" _"Control over plant life and a deep bond with the animals that's why you can talk to them Nyaruko but you are the one to harness and to train that gift into its full potential, I'm on your side on whatever you might do except if it harms nature itself "_ "I accept to be your champion and as a protector of nature." _"I hereby grant you as my champion and to give my second gift to you but this might hurt a bit"_ "AAARRRRGGGHHHH!" Nyaruko shouted to the heavens as she felt like her whole body was slowly disintegrating and recovering quickly , Her innards feels like it's going inside out and She feels like she's going through every sorts pain humans can imagine.

The Sandaime and bear arrived at the front gate of the hospital where they were greeted by ANBU Cat "Sandaime – sama you have to see this" Cat said as they all shunishined to the room of Nyaruko where they were greeted by Vines and Roots encasing Nyaruko that made her look like a pupa the doctors who were checking up on Nyaruko were tangled and constricted by the vines at the side. "Hokage – sama we honestly don't know what's happening we were just checking her vitals and suddenly roots and vines appeared from the floor and the window and encased her in it while we were constricted by these vines" One of the doctor said as the other one was unconscious "AA **AAAARGHHHHH!"** The Sandaime and the ANBUs were on alert as they feared that the Kyuubi was getting out of the seal but it quickly disappeared as the roots turned green and sucked the poisonous red chakra that was going out of the seal "Are those-" ANBU Bear never finished his question as the Sandaime answered him with "Yes they are like the roots of the Mokuton used by the Hashirama – sensei " The Chrysalis turned so bright that they have to close their eyes to not get blinded by the light. After the light receded they all saw the new form of Nyaruko and like a butterfly getting out of the chrysalis and flapping its wings the form was certainly beautiful no more signs of malnourishment with a flat stomach the new wardrobe that she has consist of a long green semi see through dress with floral design a leopard coloured chocker with a canine tooth from a large carnivore at the center and red sandals also with a floral design. Her red hair becoming closer to crimson than tomato red,and last but not the least her face which is now more cuter with more baby fat in the cheeks and the colour of her whisker fading a little.

Nyaruko woke up feeling the power the Gaia gave her , She saw the Sandaime looking at her curiously "Nyaruko – chan what do you feel?" The Sandaime asked "I feel more powerful than ever Jiji. Thanks to Gaia." "And who is this Gaia Nyaruko – chan ?"Then Nyaruko told her meeting with Gaia hiding out some details and her meeting with the Kyuubi. "Nyaruko can you show me the new power that Gaia gave you" Then Nyaruko called the vines and the roots that appeared before "Looks like the power that Gaia gave you is like the mokuton but without the handsigns." _'I must keep this a secret from the council or she will be a breeding stock'_ "Nyaruko you want to be the next Hokage right" "Hai Jiji" Nyaruko said with excitement "Then I will help you be a great ninja and you must not show that power because The first rule to being a ninja is deception" "I will not show my new powers to anyone Jiji dattebane" Nyaruko reassured him. The sandaime saw the will of fire in Nyarukos new green eyes and promised himself that no harm will be done to her granddaughter ever again.

 **And thats the end of chapter one of wrath of gaia I hope you like it and please leave a review to help my stories.**

 **Shem out**

 **BYE! BI!**


	2. I'm not Dead

**AN: I'm not dead yet, to my faithful readers(is there one) out there I'm not dead yet. My schedule is just tight as fuck my laptop crashed and until now I still don't have the money to repair it, School shits like HW and test, Lack of inspiration because of all the events that are happening. However don't worry because I will be updating my stories starting with the rewrite of the Devils Quawser so bare with me. Thank you for those who followed favorite and reviewed my work. Just bare with me...**


End file.
